Another Agonizing Adventure
by Roxas2134
Summary: When Sora, Riku, and Kairi get a letter from the king saying the darkness is rising what will happen on this new adventure?
1. The letter

1

It was a sunny day on the destiny islands and Sora, Riku, and Kairi were relaxing by the puapu tree. "Hey Riku Kairi you see that?" asked Sora pointing into the water. "Ya what is it?" asked Riku. "I'll go get it." Said Riku as he swam out to the thing in the water. "So Sora what are other worlds like?" asked Kari. "Well I can say there much stranger than ours." said Sora. "I mean well, never mind." Said Kairi as she looked out to where the floating thing once was. "Hey guys. It's a letter from the king." Said Riku. "Well let's see it then." Said Kairi with excitement in her voice. "Dear fellas,

The darkness is rising again and we need to stop it. I will be coming along with Donald, Goofy, and Leon to bring you to Radiant Garden for briefing. You all may come if you wish even Kairi seeing she has received a key blade. I will be here in three days so you can get ready.

See ya then

King Mickey Mouse.

"Awww another adventure we just came back." Said Sora. "Lazy bum." Kairi thought as she looked out at the sunset hiding the fact she loved Sora not knowing he was doing the same. "I'm excited since I have only been to The world that never was and Hollow Bastion." "Oh and what world is Radiant Garden?" asked Kairi. "Actually Hollow Bastion is Radiant Garden." Said Sora. "Hey Sora you wanted one didn't you?" asked Riku throwing Sora a puapu fruit as Sora and Kairi headed to the secret place. "Huh?" Sora said as he went into the secret place. Once he was inside he heard a rock being pushed and when he turned around he saw a rock blocking Sora and Kairi's way out. Once Sora turned around he saw Kairi looking at the puapu sketch he drew of Sora sharing a puapu with Kairi. Uh oh he thought .


	2. The kiss

2

When Sora reached where Kairi was standing he saw a piece of chalk in her hand. Then he looked at the picture it was edited it showed he and Kairi sharing a puapu. "Hey Kairi." He said. "Sora?" she asked as she stepped forward. "Yes Kairi?" Is it me or is she getting really close? He asked his nobody. Yeah probably. Roxas answered. "Well when you were gone I didn't want to come here to the islands but I didn't know why but now I know." She said another step. Ya now she's way to close realizing he was now cornered by the key hole. Then she leaned in and kissed him and soon Sora fell into the kiss and they stayed that way for five minutes then broke apart. "Well I guess we're dating now." Said Sora. "Ya guess so" said Kiari as they walked out of the secret place to tell Riku about what his little prank did.


	3. The intertwining of destinies

3

"So Sora how was being trapped in the secret place with Kiari?" Riku asked antagonizing his best friend. "Here I'll show you" he said as he pulled Kairi in for a kiss. "Well my work is done." said Riku "What do you mean my work is done?" asked Kiari. "Easy I set you guys up" he said with a smile. "Ya right well see ya later Riku." Said Sora as he and Kairi walked to the puapu tree. I get it there going to share a puapu better not disturbe them. Riku thought. But something kept saying why not she is suppose to be with you said xehnort's heartless. No they were not meant to be Sora belonged with Kiari not Riku with Kiari. Setting this aside he went to pack for the oncoming jorney.

At the puapu tree Sora was picking a puapu as Kiari watched the sun set. "Ready Kiari?" asked Sora as he split the puapu in two. "Ready Sora 1, 2, 3!" They both shoved their half of the puapu in each other's mouths to them it tasted like everything they ever enjoyed eating from mangos to chocolate (but mostly chocolate). Once they finished they kissed one time last time before going to pack for the journey ahead of them.


	4. the start of the adventure

4

"Fellas you ready to go yet!" shouted King Mickey outside Donald's and Goof's rooms. "Almost your majesty!" shouted Donald the royal court mage. "I'll be with Minnie get me when your both ready!" Mickey shouted as he walked into his and Minnie's room. "Goodbye Minnie I'll see ya when I get back" shouted the King. "Goodbye Mickey" shouted Minnie as they kissed goodbye. "Okay let's go!" shouted chip as he shot the gummi ship holding Donald, Goofy, and the King toward Destiny Islands.

At the islands

"Okay we have ethers, potions, hi potions, and megalixers this should keep us held up till we get to Radiant Garden." Riku said to himself as Sora was telling Kiari how much she will love other worlds. Suddenly they heard the royal gummi touch down at the beach. "Donald Goofy!" Sora screamed as he gave them a bone crushing hug. "Riku!" shouted the king as he hugged him. "You guys ready for another adventure?" asked Donald "As ready as we'll ever be." Sighed Sora. As he helped Kiari on to the gummi. "Riku are they..." Mickey began. "Oh yeah." Said Riku knowing what his mouse friend was going to say. "Hey were is Leon?" asked Sora. "Oh he's waiting at Radiant Garden something came u so he is not coming on the adventure he has to rule Radiant Garden until Kiari marries." Said Mickey. "So Kiari is princess of Radiant Garden?" asked Sora. "Yep and Riku told me you two are dating". Answered the king. They both blushed at the mention of this since they got together only two days ago. "So let's head on to Radiant Garden!" said the king.


	5. Radiant Garden

5

'We have arrived at Radiant Garden you may go to the bedrooms past the kitchen." Said the voice over the speaker. "Sora Kairi this is your room" said King Mickey as he opened the door with the picture of the destiny islands on it. "Whoa this is cool." Was all Sora could say as he saw the queen size bed in the center and the plasma TV and two showers. Now since he and Kiari were both over eighteen they were fine with sleeping together but they wouldn't do anything. "Look at the view." Said Kiari urging him to come to the window. "It's the second most butifal thing I've ever seen." Said Sora as he looked at the castle of Hollow Bastion. "Someday I hope I live there with you." Said Kiari. "I do to Kairi." He said as he kissed her. "I'm going to bed now Kairi goodnight." He said as he kicked off his shoes and pulled off his jacket and immediately fell asleep. "Lazy bum." She said as she did the same as Sora fell asleep next to him.


	6. meating the gang

6

"Guys wake up we have to talk to Leon!" shouted Donald. "Huh? Kiari wake up." Said Sora. "Fine give me a sec." said Kiari. " Fine" he said as he got up and pulled on his shoes and jacket. "Okay Kiari get up we got to go see Leon." "And the castle." He quickly added. "The castle why didn't you say so" she said as she got up and rushed out the door. "Kiari, Kiari, Kiari," he muttered as he walked to the castle. If I remember correctly the way there should be right here. He thought as he walked to a huge set of double doors leading inside the castle. "Hey Leon, Yuffie, Aireth, Kiari! Shouted Sora as he approached the doors to what looked like a study. "In here!" came the answer from behind the doors. "Hey guys it's been years!" said Sora as he walked up to meet his friends. "Sora how have you been getting any stronger than back in Travers Town?" said Leon "Ya, so how is the restoration committee coming along?" answered Sora. "Well we have restored the falls as you can see, and along with that 50% of the town is back to the way it was and back to the matter at hand as the king told you the heartless and nobodies are back along with old enemies/allies called the endless who only com when there is an imbalance between darkness and light now the darkness is stronger than the light so they are on our side. See we also have some people from other worlds some may be familiar some may not so here's the group. "SORA!" shouted a very familiar voice. "Genie!" said Sora as he saw his old friend. "That's right GENI G E N I E what's that spell Genie!" Genie said happy to see his pal. "Also there's Simba, Jack Sparrow, Jack Skellington, Beast, and last but not least Peter Pan! Shouted Genie. "They will be helping you along the journey." After everyone was introduced everyone started to catch up. "So Jack how's the Caribbean?" asked Sora "Not good mate the pearl's been sunk, Davy Jones is wreaking havoc, and the heartless have taken over the world." "That much has happened in three years?" asked Sora "No mate it's been four years since you and I beat that bloody Barbosa. "Oh well we should be getting ready so we'll see ya later." Said Sora walking Kiari away to their room to go back to sleep since in fact it was seven a.m and he and Kiari were tired. So they went to sleep the minute they got comftorbale in each other's arms and kissed goodnight.


	7. Olympus

7

"Okay everybody ready to go?" asked the king who had been finding a big enough gummi to hold them all.

"Ya where's our first stop your majesty?" asked Sora.

"Olympus Coliseum its one of the unbalanced worlds so basically we need to find the keyhole open it Kiari and you will go in and balance the world then come back and seal the keyhole. Got it?" asked the king.

"Yes your majesty." Said Sora and Kiari.

"Oh and the people going are Sora, Kiari, Donald, Goofy, Me, and Riku. Now find that keyhole!" shouted the King.

"Yes sir!" everyone shouted.

"Hey what happened here?"asked Sora as he saw Olympus looked worse than it was and it used to be butifal. Now it was covered with black pillars and had a giant poster of Hades.

"Sora?" came a familiar voice.

"Phil what happened here?" Asked Sora.

"Hades he took over Hercs been captured and put in a cage by the heartless and some white things along with Auron." Said Phil.

"We have to save him guys! He is this world's hero and my friend!"

"Fine we'll separate Sora, Kiari, Donald, and Daniel go find the keyhole. Me, Goofy, and the King will beat Hades and free Hercules and Auron any questions?" asked Riku. "Good now Move!"

"Yes Riku!" everyone shouted as they watched Goofy and Riku run to the underworld.

"So Sora where was the keyhole last time?" asked Kiari.

"Under a huge ten ton boulder in the waiting room." Said Sora.

"Really Sora I don't think it would be that obvious." Said Kiari

"Well it was so now I think its somewhere in the fitting area." Said Sora.

"Okay then let's go." Said Donald.

**Riku's group**

"Let's go guys come on what's the hold up!" said Riku as he turned around to see Cerberus not letting them in Hade's chamber.

"So one of the keyblade masters friends right?" said Hades "Let's get this over with." He said with a snap as he made the cage with Hercules and Auron in it.

"Don't fight him with anger remember the endless are with us summon them!" said Mickey. Right thought Riku as he snapped his fingers and summoned some Berserker resembling nobody except with a long sword and shield.

"Attack" said Riku as the endless bumbled Hades.

"You want to play that way fine then let's play!" shouted Hades as he summoned some large bodies and Berserkers.

"Fine then we'll play rough." Said Riku as he saw Mickey and Goofy running to help.

"Dawn!" shouted Riku as Goofy dissepered and Riku changed to Dawn form with two keyblades Way to the Dawn and Heroes Crest. "THUNDAGA!" Shouted Riku as he pointed the keyblades at Hades.

"! Screamed Hades as he dissolved into darkness and lost his heart. "Now to free them" said Riku as he changed back to normal and goofy came back. "King Mickey would you do the honors?" asked Riku gesturing to the locked cage.

"Of course Riku." Said the King as he pointed the kingdom key at the lock. **WOOSH** A huge burst of light shot through the lock and teleported Hercules and Auron back to the coliseum.

**SORA'S GROUP**

"There's the keyhole!" shouted Sora as he pointed to one of the pillars.

"Ready Kiari?"

"Ready Sora." She said as she and Sora jumped into the open keyhole.

"Whoa this is cool." Said Sora as he saw the giant heart with a quarter of it covered in light and the rest with darkness.

"On three" said Kiari as she summoned her keyblade blossoming friendship. "One Two Three." She shouted as they pointed their keyblades at the heart as they watched the light and darkness balance out until it was good. "Run to the Keyhole!"Kiari shouted as they jumped out and sealed the keyhole and met up with Mickey, Goofy, and Riku. "Let's go to the Gummi and sleep" said Sora. "Ya let's." Kiari agreed as they headed to the well deserved sleep they were about to get.


	8. welcome to the town

8

"I wonder what world we're visiting next?" Donald asked King Mickey.

"Well right now we're floating by Land of The Dragons and Halloween Town." Said Mickey

"WHAT?! HALLOWEEN TOWN IS BY AGRAHBA LAST TIME I CHECKED AND THAT WAS FOUR YEARS AGO AND WORLDS DON'T MOVE!" Screamed Donald.

"Whoa relax Donald when there's an imbalance the worlds move away from the strongest point of whatever is stronger."

"Oh well lets go to Halloween Town first I now that place like the back of my hand!" said Donald.

_**HALLOWEEN TOWN**_

When they landed Sora had his usual outfit a jacket with a crown button and a pumpkin in his hair. Kiari had a long black skirt with a black shirt with a crown imprint. Goofy had his usual Frankenstein outfit and Donald had his mummy outfit. Mickey had a red robe and black shirt with vampire teeth. "Hello! Sally! ! Where are you?!" Screamed Sora.

"HA HA HA!" "You again! I thought you left for good this time but I guess overrunning Halloween Town will be harder than I thought but hey nothing comes easy, so take this!" said a evil and familiar sounding voice as a giant spear was through and some endless started to attack them. "I thought we got rid of Oogie and why are the Endless attacking us?" asked Sora as he blasted a berserker Endless.

"I guess the light is stronger now since we got rid of somebody with a heart." Said Mickey as he slashed at a endless only to be blocked by its giant shield and blasted by a wizard endless.

"Great this otta be fun." Said Kiari as she destroyed a wizard and berserker endless at once. "Yep." Said Sora as he destroyed the last endless.

_**Oogie Boogie**_

"So the twerps are back with friends I think you three should take care of them." Said Oogie gesturing to the Heartless Nobody and Endless bosses. The Heartless resembled Xemnas. The nobody looked like Darkside except it had a white coat and black hair. The endless looked like Darkside as well but blue and had a long blue gun looking weapon.

"We will destroy them and separate them for you to finish them off as much I want to do it myself since they tried to destroy me." Said the heartless.

"Just go!" screamed Oogie as they all walked off.


	9. new abilities

10

"Sora where are you Sora!" shouted Kiari as she walked the halls of Hallow Bastion looking for Sora.

"Over here Kiari!" screamed Sora walking the same hall looking for her.

"Sora Leon told me to find you and say to meet him in Ansem's study."

"Okay Kiari you coming to?" asked Sora

"Ya I wonder what it's about." Said Kiari

_**Ansem's Study**_

"Hey Leon what did you want us to come here for?" asked Sora as he and Kiari stepped in the study.

"Well you know how you couldn't beat Ansem?" asked Leon.

"Don't remind me I beat him four times when I was a kid why can't I beat him now?" asked Sora.

"Well Ansem's gotten a lot stronger so you need to learn new abilities so we are giving you new powers and this time you get to pick."

"Whoo hoo!"Screamed Sora as he marched over to pick.

"I want the power of wind so I can fly and shoot gusts of wind out of the keyblade!" said Sora as his garments changed to silver pants and a blue T-shirt with his old red jacket and his silver pendent.

"I want the power of the sea so I can breathe under water and shoot water blasts." Said Kiari as her garments turned to a short blue skirt and a pink tank top.

"Wow Kia you look goooood." Said Sora as he pulled her in for a long kiss.

"Okay Sora you ready to go and Riku and King Mickey were already here so just go to any world you want and also the base for the endless just showed up on Beasts Castle so I suggest you bring everyone."

"Got it Leon will head straight there that will take out the Endless Boss then we will just beat the other two together ok bye!" Shouted Sora as he grabbed Kiari and teleported everyone to beasts castle.


	10. Quahog

10

"Okay everyone we are going to beast's castle to take on the endless everyone got it?" asked Sora. "Sora! We've just been hit by an asteroid we are going down I'm going to make an emergency landing on this world called Quahog!" Shouted Donald over the intercom. Bang! Was the sound that the ship made as it ripped in two pieces in different directions.

_**Ship Part One**_

"Uhhhhhhhhh" moaned Sora as he grabbed his head in pain. "Kia are you okay?" he asked her seeing as she was next to her. "Ya looks like we landed in the middle of this street" said Kiari. "Wholly crap Lois there's a ship outside!" shouted an unknown voice from inside one of the houses. "So my plan to get someone from another world to explain this so called keyblade." Said a little infant walking out of the house with a golden keyblade with a red handle. "Who are you little cutie?" asked Kiari. "I am Stewie Griffin evil genius. Now are you going to explain or should I reveal you to Lois and Peter?" said Stewie. "Stewie some people are chosen by the light to fight against the darkness and you are one of those people" said Sora. "So wait I'm evil why am I the one who is chosen when I'm evil!" shouted Stewie. "Look we need someone to help repair our ship so if you help we will explain." Sora told him. "Actually I just want to leave this place no matter what!" he shouted. "So I'll slip into my room grab some equipment and then we'll go to where ever you're going and if you don't ill blow you're ship to bits!"

_**Ship part two**_

"Riku! Where are you!" shouted Mickey. "Don't worry I'm right over here I just contacted the ship it landed on another world there waiting for us and I think I see Sora and Kiari over there getting there ship but…..YOUTE MAJESTY THERE SHIP IS REPAIRED!" shouted Riku. "Huh really bet who's that kid with them?" asked the king. "Better question who is that family boarding the cargo hold?" asked Riku? "I don't know but we got to get going pal!" said Mickey as he ran to the ship with Riku close behind.

_**Sora and Kiari**_

"Ok Stewie we are leaving now you sure you don't want to go?" asked Sora " Never lets go!" he shouted as he launched the ship. "Sora! The ship is on New York you'll see its much bigger than our last one.


	11. New York

11

"Hey guys we are back!" shouted Sora as he got off the newly docked ship. "Hiya Sora! Who's that little guy?" said Goofy pointing to Stewie. "This is Stewie he has a keyblade too." Said Sora. "_ALERT ALERT HEARTLESS AND NOBODIES HAVE BEEN DETECTED ON THIS WORLD"_ "Sora we got to protect this place!" said Goofy as he pulled out his shield. "Let's do this!" shouted Sora as he and everyone else jumped out the ship and into a group of hundreds of Nobodies, Heartless, and Endless surrounding them and three people with swords drawn as they started slashing the endless amount of enemies.

_**UNKOWN FAMILY**_

"Peter we have to get Stewie back!" shouted Lois. "Relax Lois we will be fine all we gotta do is take some of these swords and armor and then take Stewie and fined a way back to Quahog." Said peter. "Dad what's this thing?" asked Chris as he picked up a sword and tried to put it in his mouth. "Chris don't put that in your mouth you aren't a professional."

**With the group**

"Watch out Donald!" shouted Sora as he defeated a berserker nobody. "What!" shouted Donald as he was knocked out by a dusk. "Donald!" Sora shouted as he saw his friends get knocked out and dragged into a corner to be transported away. "Now everyone!" shouted a unknown voice as four people covered in armor and carrying swords jumped out and started attacking the nobodies and heartless. "KIARI!" shouted Sora as he turned into anti-form and started to attack. Suddenly all of the enemies started to attack Sora instead of the family. He lashed out and slashed at the heartless, nobodies, with his tentacles flying in every direction hitting countless enemies at once destroying every one of them. "Kiari are you all right?" shouted Sora. "Sora how are you here when anti-Sora is behind you?" asked Goofy. "What?" asked Sora as he turned around suddenly to see anti-Sora standing behind him screeching at the top of its lungs as it summoned a corridor of darkness and disappeared. "What just happened?" asked Sora. "Well since Anti-Sora is the embodiment of the darkness in Sora's heart and Sora put all of his darkness into that last attack Anti-Sora took advantage of Sora's weakness ("what do you mean weakness?" Shouted Sora) and escaped from Sora's heart." Explained King Mickey. "Percy stop come back!" shouted someone in the distance. "Who are you?" said someone from behind Sora. "I….am Sora Hikari keyblade master now (He starts to turn around) who are you?" he shouted as he turned around and pointed his keyblade at the person behind him only for it to be knocked out of his hand by a sword. "I am Percy Jackson and I am looking for Hades have you seen the entrance to the underworld?" he asked. "Didn't we already defeat Hades with Hercules?" asked Sora. "Hercules died a long time ago." Said Percy. "Well I don't see any more enemies and there are no endless here so we will just be on our way. "Bye then." Said Percy as Sora, the family, and friends boarded the ship and headed to beasts castle to defeat the endless.


	12. The Endless Leader

"Hello? Beast! Are you here?" shouted Sora as he walked into the castle hall. "Sora? What's that over there?" asked Kiari as she pointed to a swirling dark portal in the middle of the room. "Come on I think that will take us to the endless." Shouted Sora as he, Kiari, Riku, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy ran through the portal.

_**The Castle That Never Was**_

"Fools! You think that you can defeat the endless let's see how you fare against Sora's Anti-Form!" shouted an evil voice in the distance. "Maleficent! Come out and face me!" shouted Sora as he ran with his friends at his side into the middle of the hall only to be met by Pete and Anti-Form. "Goodbye Sora." Spat Maleficent as she walked out of the room. "On three I will take Anti-Form you guys take Pete." Said Sora "One, "Sora no we will take them together!" Said Kiari. "Two" continued Sora as he summoned oathkeeper. "Sora don't!" said Riku "THREE!" shouted Sora as he ran forward for some reason Roxas had appeared holding kingdom key and bond of flame in his hands. Beside Sora and Namine appeared beside Kiari. "Roxas?" asked Sora. "We gained our own hearts confusing right?" said Roxas as he threw kingdom key at Anti-Form only for it to be blocked and was sent skidding across the hall. "Let's Go!" shouted Sora as he changed into final form and rushed toward Anti-Sora. The two forms were a blur as they fought Roxas could only watch as Sora slashed at Anti-Sora suddenly everything stopped the two were floating in mid air Sora's keyblades were being blocked by anti-forms tentacles. Taking this chance Roxas threw the kingdom key and bond of flame at Anti-Form. Suddenly Anti-Form was being pierced in the chest by four keyblades. Oblivion, Oathkeeper, Kingdom Key, and Bond of Flame all were piercing Anti Form in the chest. Anti-Form let out an other worldly screech as it faded with the four keyblades falling to the ground with a loud clang.

_**Fighting Pete**_

Kiari watched as Sora and Roxas rushed toward Anti-Form then directed her attention to Pete who was trying to bat away Mickey, Riku and Namine's keyblades as they frantically tried to defeat Pete. "Riku!" shouted Mickey as they threw their keyblades at Pete successfully hitting Pete and sending him straight toward the other end of the hall but was met by Goofy's shield and was sent right back toward Mickey and Riku but this time Mickey, Riku, Kiari, and Namine all threw their keyblades at Pete ultimately sending him over the edge into the drop into nothingness. "Wow he didn't get one attack in! Looks like Roxas and Sora just finished their fight." Said Riku as he saw Roxas and Sora rush toward them. "Wow! Looks like Roxas and Namine got their own hearts!" said Sora as Roxas kissed Namine. "Let's go get Maleficent now." Said Sora as he ran across the hall into the next room.


	13. The Final Battle

"Maleficent! Come out here!" shouted Sora as they entered the rooftop. "It looks as if you have found me! Now let's see shall I get revenge myself or let my lackeys destroy you?" asked Maleficent trying to provoke Sora. "Or you can just surrender and come along quietly we already figured out how to rebalance everything we had to destroy Anti-Sora meaning your lackeys are gone!" Shouted Sora. "Very well then I will just have to destroy you myself!" she shouted as she transformed into a dragon and flew away from the castle and started to circle the area luckily there were nobody ships left (the ones fro after beating Xemnas and fighting the castle) with Namine driving one and Roxas on the open side Mickey on the open side and goofy driving, Riku driving and Sora and Kiari on a very large open side they all took off with Donald firing magic at Dragon Maleficent from the castle roof.

_**The Battle**_

Riku's ship approached fastest giving Sora and Kiari time to strike Maleficent's back while Riku fired at her. "Riku watch out!" shouted Mickey as Maleficent started to breath fire at Riku while saying "How dare you betray your old master Riku I am very disappointed!" shouted Maleficent. Suddenly Sora jumped on Maleficent's back and started hitting her on the head making her fall to the ground. "Now!" shouted Sora as he jumped back onto Riku's ship while the other ships started firing charged attacks onto Maleficent. "Think you can keep me down!" shouted Maleficent as she flapped her enormous wings and resumed her flight. "Roxas!" shouted Sora as he and Roxas jumped onto Maleficent's back and head and released a beam of light from their keyblades and made a way to steer Maleficent into the Memories Skyscraper and jumped to the top while tying her to the massive building and running back down on separate sides while hitting her repeatedly on many different spots. Until they reached the bottom of the Skyscraper. "Get me down from here." Shouted Maleficent as she struggled against her bonds and changed back into a human. "You will pay for this fools!" she shouted. "Now what?" asked Riku. "I have this teleportation device that can send her to the locked pit cell in Ansem the wise's computer." Said Sora as he took out a little scanner. "Let's do that for now and then we can find a permanent place for her." Said Mickey. "Okay then" said Sora as Maleficent disappeared into the device. "Now can we go home?" asked Sora. "Yes the endless are gone now the worlds are no longer in danger you may return home." Said Mickey. "YES!" Shouted Sora as he, Riku, Kiari, Roxas, and Namine teleported to the gummi ship to go home.


	14. The Journey Home

"We're finally officially returning to the Destiny Islands for more than a one week period." Said Sora while he waited for the gummi ship to arrive at the Destiny Islands. "Ya at least we get to rest after a long journey than to have been sitting around for a month and a half doing nothing." Said Riku. "Ya but we have to stop at Disney Castle first The King has to leave early, urgent stuff." _"We are now landing in Disney castle fasten your seat belts we are now beginning our decent." _Said the ship. "Well I guess we should say our goodbye to them." Said Sora as he walked to the bridge. "Hey guys." Said Sora as he walked into the room. "Hi Sora what's up?" asked Goofy. "Well I guess that this is goodbye for now right? Asked Sora. "Well for now cause a highly doubt that we will never see each other again." Said Donald as he entered the room. "Donald! Goofy! It's time to go!" said Mickey. "Well goodbye Sora!" Said Donald as he hugged Sora. "Bye Sora!" as Goofy hugged Sora as well. "Goodbye guys." Said Sora as he waved toward the three._ "Beginning flight_ _to Destiny Islands time of arrival 20 minutes." _Said the ship. "I'm going to engage the warp drive," said Sora as he walked to the pilot room. "_Warp Drive Engaged, We have now arrived at Destiny Islands." _Said the ship. "Well we're home." Said Sora as he, Kiari, and Riku walked away from the ship and went home.


	15. The Wedding

_**Three years Later**_

"Happy twentieth birthday Kiari!" said Sora as he ran toward Kiari holding her birthday in his pocket. "Thanks Sora." She said. Sora had turned twenty years old days before. "Hey can I talk to you in the secret place? Asked Sora. "Yes why?" asked Kiari. "You'll see said as he grinned and walked to the Secret Place it seemed the perfect place to give her his present since that was where they began dating. "Kiari I wanted to ask you…." He started. He got on his knee and took out the ring. "Will you marry me?" he asked. "Sora… Yes." She said. "Wow that was easy." He said as he carried her out of the room to tell Riku.

_**Three Weeks Later**_

"Wow guys when you said to get here quick I didn't know that it was this important!" said King Mickey as he walked out of the Gummi ship with Donald, Goofy, Minnie, and Dasie. "I can't believe you two are getting Married!" said Donald. "Ya! Congrats!" said Goofy. "This is so exiting I love weddings!' said Minnie and Dasie. "So Your Majesty I was hoping that you could marry us at Radiant Garden I understand that I have to become king and I accept that." Said Sora. "I will when is the Wedding? Asked the King. "In a week." Said Kiari. "I can't wait." Said Sora.

_**ONE WEEK LATER**_

"Sora don't be nervous you will be fine its Kiari you dreamt of this day since the two of you first met now are you gonna chicken out or are you going to marry the women you love." Said Riku moments before the ceremony was to start. "You're right thanks Best man." Said Sora as he went to the front of the room to wait for Kiari. "Dearly Beloved we are gathered her today to join these to hearts as one for eternity now if anyone has reason these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace." Said King Mickey as he waited. "Now Sora Hikari do you take Kiari Hokaru to be your partner?" asked the King. "I Do" "and do you Kiari Hokaru Take Sora Hikari as your partner?" "I Do" "I now pronounce you man and wife you may now kiss the bride." Said Mickey as Sora pulled back Kiari's veil and kissed her. "Bring forth the rings" said Mickey as Donald came forth with the two rings on a pillow. As Sora put on Kiari's ring and Kiari put on Sora's the oathkeeper came to their conjoined hands and sealed the Radiant Garden Keyhole. "Well I guess this means the keyblade approves" said Sora.

"And Now Billy Joel!" Said Donald

"_Woa, oh, oh, oh  
For the longest time  
Woa, oh, oh  
For the longest_

If you said goodbye to me tonight  
There would still be music left to write  
What else could I do  
I'm so inspired by you  
That hasn't happened for the longest time

Once I thought my innocence was gone  
Now I know that happiness goes on  
That's where you found me  
When you put your arms around me  
I haven't been there for the longest time

Woa, oh, oh, oh  
For the longest time  
Woa, oh, oh  
For the longest

I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall  
And the greatest miracle of all  
Is how I need you  
And how you needed me too  
That hasn't happened for the longest time

Maybe this won't last very long  
But you feel so right  
And I could be wrong  
Maybe I've been hoping too hard  
But I've gone this far  
And it's more than I hoped for

Who knows how much further we'll go on  
Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone  
I'll take my chances  
I forgot how nice romance is  
I haven't been there for the longest time

I had second thoughts at the start  
I said to myself  
Hold on to your heart  
Now I know the woman that you are  
You're wonderful so far  
And it's more than I hoped for

I don't care what consequence it brings  
I have been a fool for lesser things  
I want you so bad  
I think you ought to know that  
I intend to hold you for the longest time

Woa, oh, oh, oh"  
For the longest time  
Woa, oh,oh  
For the longest time  
Woa, oh, oh  
For the longest time  
Woa, oh, oh,  
For the longest time


End file.
